3 Little Words
by witchofdanight1316
Summary: What if Yami didnt have to leave? What if he was given a chance to have his own body, and could keep it forever if he got Yugi to say "I love you" Before the beginging of spring? Seems easy, but its so easy to get caught up in the dramas of high school..


A/N This is (technically) my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. So be nice, I'm trying the field some.

I started to re-explore Yu-Gi-Oh within the last month or so, and somehow managed to stumble onto the...devoted and interesting...fan-base. Some of it actually scared me a bit, (no intended offense to the dedicated fans out there.) I have discovered that I am, in fact, a major puzzelshipper, and I will support it to the fullest.

I also noticed that most fan fictions written about said puzzelshipping, are usually short and fluffy and only one or so chapters. So I will attempt to make this long, but also to add the romantic fluff that we fans all love to read so often.

Please enjoy!

mariah

Chapter 1: Bargain With A Goddess.

~Yami~

I wanted to cry.

Saying goodbye to the first real friends I ever had was killing me. They were so important to me, I didn't know what I was going to do without them.

Especially Yugi.

My Yugi.

My little light in the darkness cried, but still tried to put up a strong front for me. It broke my heart to leave him, but I couldn't stand being inside that damn puzzle any longer! I guess I always knew I could never truly be with Yugi. Not the way I wanted to. I could never hold him, or physically be there for him, and now I wasn't even able to do it in spirit.

I turned to them all and gave a brave smile, despite my heart slowly being ripped out. Thumbs up, I walked into the light.

This is where you'd assume a happy ending. And for awhile it was. Being with everyone from my past again was comforting. But I missed the others. Joey, Tristan, Tea,...Yugi.

"_Oh Yugi. What I would give, just to see you again."_

One day, I was lounging by the Nile in the Spirit world, daydreaming, when I was suddenly whisked away into a golden pyramid. A Goddess appeared in white smoke.

"Yami, Atem, Pharaoh. I've been watching you for some time now."

I was awed by her beauty. White hair purer then the Nile's finest sand, and eyes bluer then a sapphire. With her fair white skin glowing in the light and clad in gold robes, she was remarkable.

I bowed to her.

"You need not bow Pharaoh. I do not need such actions." I looked up.

"You seem happy, Pharaoh. But in your heart, you long for something, am I right?" My eyes widened. Could she see into my heart?

My facial expression proved her right.

"Yes. I miss my friends on the other side, in Japan."

"I can also see someone special you wish to be reunited with." Yugi's angelic face popped into my mind. I wasn't alive, so how the hell could I blush?! Some things just don't make sense.

"Why are you asking me these things?" I asked. The beautiful Goddess flew around me sporting a playful smile.

"You ask a lot of questions, Pharaoh." She chuckled. "I ask you this because love is rare and pure, no matter who is involved. I love watching couples being happy together, professing their love and saying those three, all meaning little words. It gives me great joy and peace. I could never have the love of my life, so I feel as if I can relate to you."

Love is pure? Does she realize the object of my affection is a guy?

"I've been watching you for some time, Pharaoh. Long before you returned to this world. I've see you with Yugi. In all my years I have never seen such a strong bond. Wasting something thahtg special would be cruel."

Confused, I took a step back.

"I want to make a bargain with you, Pharaoh. How would you like to go back to your friends, with your own body?"  
I was shocked. Holy Ra! _"Fate must like Me"_ I thought.

"That would be amazing! That would be great!...wait, there must be some kind of catch."

"mm, unfortunately there is. In order for such magic to become permanent, you have to complete a task for me."

I nodded. "What did you have in mind?" She floated down a little more, then appeared to be sitting down, though she was perched on nothing.

"Well, if your going to cross back over to the living, you have to have a reason right?"

"I already have a reason! My friends! Yugi!"

"Yes your friends are one reason, but we'll need another stronger one."

I stood there blankly.

She moved her eyes over me seriously.

"I know your in love with Yugi Mouto. If you can prove that he loves you back, you can stay in your own body, forever."

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed without a seconds hesitation. This would be easy. Once he saw me, once I told him how I felt.

She was practically giving this to me.

"Then we have a deal. Its currently late fall in japan. You have until the first day of spring."

She snapped her fingers, and I felt lightheaded.

"I'll drop you off wherever you need to be. All I can supply you with are average modern attire."

"Sounds good. Drop me off in front of the Game Shop in Domino City."

She snapped her fingers again, and I knew no more

More to come(i hope) review and itll go faster!

mariah


End file.
